1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair cosmetic composition giving an excellent luster to the hair, having a good set retentive force, imparting a smooth feeling to the hair, and having an excellent effect of preventing the generation of split hair and torn hair, and of repairing split hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, when complicated hair treatments involving hair washing, brushing, heat from a dryer, hair coloring, and bleaching agents, etc. are applied repeatedly to the hair, the hair will be extensively damaged and the condition thereof deteriorated and, consequently, will become dry and unkempt, or an increased splitting of hair or of torn hair and a lowering in the strength of the hair occur, as is well known in the art.
Accordingly, to alleviate the hair damage as described above, to protect and repair hair, and to give a luster and smoothness to the hair, oil components such as silicone oil, ester oil, and hydrocarbon oil; cationic surfactants such as alkylammonium chloride; and a hair reinforcing agent such as a keratin decomposed product; have been formulated in hair cosmetics. Particularly, silicone oil having a degree of polymerization of 3 to 650 has a low surface tension and an excellent compatibility with hair, and gives a good luster thereto, and therefore, is now frequently used. The use of the oil component is limited, however, since if used in a large amount or over a long period, a drawback arises in that the hair becomes greasy. Also cationic surfactants are frequently used for imparting smoothness to the hair, but a desirable luster cannot be obtained thereby, and a drawback arises in that an absence of undesirable side effects cannot be guaranteed when these surfactants are formulated in a large amount.
Also, for setting hair, polymeric compounds, such as polyvinyl pyrrolidone type polymers, acidic polyvinyl ether type polymers, acidic acrylic polymers or cationic polymers, are employed, and although these compounds give an excellent fix, i.e., have a strong hair setting effect, they do not give a satisfactory luster and smoothness, and further, have a drawback of hardening i.e., stiffening, the hair.
Starting materials extracted from natural products have had some effect in hair damage prevention and protection from chemical or mechanical treatments, but none are satisfactory because, for example, the adhesiveness to the hair is weak or a feeling such as smoothness after use is unsatisfactory.
Furthermore, the conventional hair cosmetics do not provide a satisfactory prevention and restoration of split hair and torn hair, and split hair and torn hair are still the greatest causes of concern among women.